In Pay Television (TV) it is common practice to price the use of second and subsequent set top boxes (STBs) in a single home at a much lower rate and often at a fixed monthly fee. For example, the use of the first STB is billed at the full rate taking account of all premium services, while the use of any additional STB may be billed at a reduced rate yet still be configured to receive all of the premium services. For example, the use of the first STB and operator services may be billed at a rate of $70 per month, while the use of the second STB may be billed at a fixed rate of $5. This billing practice, which is quite common, is vulnerable to abuse, where a subscriber orders service for additional STBs and offers service for the additional STBs for use by their neighbors who then take advantage of the reduced fee. The additional STBs may thus provide services to a second dwelling and thereby avoid the payment of the full rate for services in the second dwelling. This is a common form of piracy.